


Broken Keys, Mended Strings

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld, PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: PurpleFlower04: This is my first collab, other than a one chapter contribution for a mystery, which doesn't count for much. This is a new journey, and I can't wait for where it takes us! Miraculousandstrangerthingsworld is a great writer, and I'm sure she'll be a great collaberator! Don't worry about my collab partner, she's busy right now, but she'll be posting chapters too. Great job to her for writing the first chapter!
Comments: 40
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PurpleFlower04: This is my first collab, other than a one chapter contribution for a mystery, which doesn't count for much. This is a new journey, and I can't wait for where it takes us! Miraculousandstrangerthingsworld is a great writer, and I'm sure she'll be a great collaberator! Don't worry about my collab partner, she's busy right now, but she'll be posting chapters too. Great job to her for writing the first chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds Adrien is cheating on her with Kagami, so she goes to Luka. She is unsure about whether to tell Luka what bothers her.

Marinette was devastated. Nothing was worse than seeing her boyfriend, now ex, kissing another girl. It was painful. Her hands were shaking, and her head felt dizzy. The ravenette could barely stand, that’s how bad her argument with Adrien was. 

_Flashback_

Adrien and Kagami were talking when Marinette arrived. The girl hid under a bush because her suspicion about them was getting worse and worse every single day.

After 2 minutes, she saw both people leaning in and kissing. it was such a passionate kiss, she and the blonde never had a moment like that. All made sense now. All the flowers she didn’t like, all the food she hated, they were all meant to be for Kagami, but he got them for the wrong person. The bakers’ daughter’s world crashed. All of her wanted to kill Kagami and go back to Adrien, but she knew the blonde would cheat on her again. There is a thing: Once a cheater, always a cheater. But she didn’t expect that coming from her loving boyfriend. 

“That’s what you’ve been doing Agreste all this time? Cheating on me? I thought you were better than that. I welcomed you with open arms. I held your hand when there was nobody left. I was there for you every time you needed someone by your side. I thought you loved me. Guess I was wrong. I shall never see you again! Goodbye Adrien”

It was hard for her to say that, but she let it all out. Everything she had in her poor soul that was mistreated. He had it all and he lost it now.

_Flashback ended_

All her feelings were forming a tornado in the poor girl’s heart. All her hopes with the blonde were gone. It felt like she was stabbed with a sharp knife behind her back. But the ravenette knew she had to be positive, as the hero of Paris she shouldn’t get akumatized for the sake of the city. She knew that her powers were the only ones that could purify the Akuma. 

Then one person crossed her mind, her reliable friend Luka, the one who loved and helped her no matter what. The heroine went to the Couffaine’s boat so she could talk to the blue-eyed boy. 

“I’m sorry but Luka is not available right now” Anarka, his mother said, “He is playing his guitar and you know how much he hates being interrupted.“

“Yeah, I do”

“Mother stop talking nonsense and tell me why is there no water left in my bottle. I told you to refill it! “the black-haired boy with blue strands yelled at his loving mother “Oh Marinette you’re here, sorry you had to see this. Now come on tell me what’s wrong.“ 

“How do you know something hurts me?”

“I have my ways little ravenette” Marinette giggled at the nickname he gave her. 

“You’re so mysterious big blue”

“Why big blue?”

“Because you’re tall and you have blue hair strands. Plus I think it suits your personality.”

“now to the important stuff, tell me who made your soul burn?”

“Ummm….” A part of the heroine wanted to tell him everything, but another one didn’t because she knew Luka was able to break bones despite being always so calm. _Should I really tell him? I don’t want Adrien to get hurt, even if he broke my heart in a million pieces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette chooses not to tell Luka her troubles, and deals with sadness so strong that she feels at risk to be akumatized, so she gives her miraculous to Sabine, her mom, and she fights her first battle in a long t ime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited when I made this chapter. This is my first chapter written in a collab! I hoped this would be ok with MLB+STWorld, and it was! I hope our styles are complimentary and that none of this confuses you. If it does, let me or her know!

“I just… it’s just that...I really don’t feel like telling anyone that right now,” Marinette said, on the verge of tears.

“I respect your choice. Just remember I’m here for you,” Luka said reassuringly.

“I might change my mind on that, but right now, the hurt is too painfully fresh in my head,” Marinette explained.

“You can tell me whenever you feel like doing that. I’m open no matter what,” Luka comforted her.

“Who’s open to you? You need to tell your problems to someone when you are comfortable with it,” Marinette said.

“I have my ways of dealing with emotions,” Luka said.

“Whatever it is, it shouldn’t be alone,” Marinette added.

“That’s irrelevant. You aren’t ok, and I’m not ok with that. It doesn’t matter how I cope with my problems right now.”

“If you really think so. I need to be alone now and think. Bye Luka,” Marinette said as she waved goodbye and left for home without letting him say goodbye.

_How could Adrien do this to me? I thought he would be more understanding. I thought he would always be there. My dreams are ruined. What if no one really likes me. No. I can’t get akumatized over a broken heart. Even if it felt terrible. Not until I can find another person to be Ladybug. Who would be a good Ladybug? I get so much pressure from everything expected of me. I need someone who isn’t as busy. Someone that is maybe numb to emotions, or one who doesn’t get hurt easily. Or if they do, they can get the akuma out of the object they’re holding like Chloe once did. I might need to train myself, but that would be risky._

Her thoughts keep spiraling. _I need someone that would naturally be able to get out. Someone way nicer than Chloe. Or someone I know won’t have a chance to feel any negative emotions for as long as I need to cope. Alya? She’s wanted to be a hero. But what if they need Rena Rouge? Nino? What if they need Carapace? Luka? What if they need Viperion? Adrien? Last time I gave him a miraculous, he said that he tried, but it didn’t work, so no. Also, I wouldn’t give him a miraculous after he broke my heart. Alix? She’ll be Bunnyx, and what if they start to need her? I’ll have to choose my mom. She isn’t already a hero, and with an adult on the team, she’ll last as long as needed. She’ll match Hawkmoth, since she has the moves and the intuition of Ladybug, and she’ll last longer since she’s an adult._

“Tikki, should I choose to give you to my mom? I don’t know if I can handle a breakup while keeping my emotions under Hawkmoth’s radar,” Marinette starts, “I don’t even know if I can refuse Hawkmoth’s offer for revenge if I do get akumatized. I was at risk multiple times, and I can’t count on being lucky it never happens or it’s not completed when it’s about to happen to me forever.”

“Don’t worry. You always find a solution. I’ve believed in you since day one, and you’ve never let Paris down. Trust yourself to find the right person to protect Paris,” Tikki said. 

“I know what to do. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette hollered. 

She goes downstairs to her mom.

“Mo-Mrs. Cheng, I need you to do something important. Can we go somewhere secret? No one can know this,” Ladybug explained.

“We can go, but what are you taking me to a secret place for?” Sabine said.

“I need you to take my miraculous. I’d been going through such a difficult time that I think I may need to let out my emotions. I don’t know how long I can go calming myself down before it’s so difficult I can’t do it quick enough,” Ladybug started to explain, “and that would also mean I’ll be at risk for akumatization. I want someone protecting Paris if I get akumatized, and you seem to be someone that wouldn’t be easily akumatized, and adults can use a miraculous for longer, so you will have a high likelihood of succeeding.”

“Thank you Ladybug. It would be an honor. I used to be Ladybug, and I suggested who’d be future Ladybug to the one who gave me the miraculous,” Sabine said, “but he never told me whether he took the advice or not, but that was probably to protect the person who got it. I suggested that my daughter is old enough and should get the miraculous.”

Marinette was shocked. _What? She was the one suggesting me? I need to ask her more about this._ “Why did you think Marinette was perfect for this?” Ladybug asked.

“Well, Marinette tends to be happy, she is kind, she already designs, so creation is something that comes naturally.” Sabine answered. 

“Well, I see your point. I have to hide and give you the miraculous, unless you want to see who really has it next,” Ladybug said.

“No, that’s ok. I’ll be going away from you so you can detransform,” Sabine said.

Sabine goes around a corner to where she can’t see Ladybug.

“Ok. Can you see me?” Ladybug said.

“No. Detransform whenever you are ready,” Sabine said.

“Spots off,” Ladybug said.

Tikki comes over to Sabine. “Hello! Glad to see you again. I missed you!”

“I missed you too Tikki,” Sabine said.

“Anyway, I got myself a Ladybug costume in a bigger bag so no one will know who I am,” Marinette said, dressed as Ladybug.

“Ok. Bye Ladybug, and thank you for saving Paris, no matter how many times you have to be absent for your civilian duties,” Sabine said.

There were people who ran to their houses, and Marinette, still dressed as Ladybug, along with Sabine saw why.

“It seems like they need you now. I’ll go. Good luck, new Ladybug,” disguised Marinette said.

“Ok, I’ll stay here and transform. I know the phrase, I just hope I still remember how to fight, but I need to help run the bakery” Sabine said.

“It’s ok, I got Marinette to run the bakery along with Da-Mr. Dupain,” Ladybug said.

Marinette went back to the bakery and to her room. She took off the disguise and baked with her dad. She could finally relax, even if that meant baking. _My mom is fighting and she suggested me as the next Ladybug. She was right to do that, so I trust her to do this._

“Tikki, spots on!” Sabine said, transforming to the hero before Ladybug. Her name was Sabug. She threw the yoyo, but it hit her head instead. _I need to get used to being in a hero suit and powers. I need to do this. For Paris, for Ladybug._

She threw the yoyo a second time, but this time she is taken up to the building. She started running. _I’m pretty sure I can’t run this fast. Must be the powers. I hope lucky charm isn’t that hard to figure out. I have many chances, as I’m an adult, but I need to use this wisely anyway._

She jumped to the next building and fell. _I underestimated the distance. I just got to find Chat Noir._

She found Chat Noir. “Hey, M’Lady? Wait, you aren’t who I expected. Who are you, and what did you do to M’Lady?!?” 

“Ladybug gave me her miraculous because she wanted to let her emotions out. She knew that meant risking akumatization, so she wanted someone there to save Paris while she was letting her emotions out. I used to be Sabug, and I’m back for a little bit,” Sabug explained.

“Wait, you were the holder before M’Lady?” Chat asked.

“Yes, now let’s defeat him!” Sabug said. 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, I need your miraculous, and revenge,” the akumatized victim said, “my name is Ladycrusher.” 

“Do you love them or smash them?” Chat said, laughing.

“Quit the puns, Chat. We need to fight,” Sabug said.

“Just don’t call me Kitty. Only the Ladybug you got your miraculous from can call me that. You’re right though, we do need to fight,” Chat said.

Sabug and Chat fought, each with different styles of it. Chat adjusted quickly to a fighting style that compliments Sabug’s. She kept slipping from her yoyo’s rope. She was able to get it back each time, but she improved throughout the fight. Ladycrusher got Ladybug’s fans, and turned them evil with her lasers. Sabug tied five of them down with her yoyo. Chat whacked some of them with his baton. Thankfully, they stayed down. She kept failing at tying the others down with her yoyo, but Chat was a big help. 

“Lucky charm!” Sabug said once she and Chat Noir got all the affected fans on the ground.

She got a hose. Her lucky vision pointed to a spout, Chat Noir, and Ladycrusher. “Chat, take the hose and attach it to the spout. Once you do that, turn it on,” Sabug instructed.

“Alright, Sa,” Chat said as he attached it and turned it on.

“What’ll you do, cool me off?” Ladycrusher said.

“We’ll cool you off and your emotions,” Chat said.

Sabug points it at the headband they were wearing. It fell off and Chat Noir cataclysmed it. The akuma went out of it. She caught it. 

“No more causing mischief, evil butterfly,” Sabug said, catching it and keeping it in the yoyo. 

She caught the yoyo and opened it, to reveal the butterfly. “Bye butterfly,” she said,

“Chat, what do I say after this?”

“You say miraculous Sabug,” Chat said.

“Miraculous Sabug!” Sabug said, throwing her lucky charm up in the air. 

The headband is repaired, and so are all of the buildings. “I’ll take care of the victim, since I can stay like this for as long as I need. Go detransform,” Sabug instructed.

She takes the victim to their house. Once she did, she yoyoed back to the bakery. She went back to her room. “Spots off,” Sabug said.

“That was pretty good for doing it after a long time of not doing this,” Tikki said, “you made some mistakes, but all Ladybugs have messed it up on their first time. They saved their city in the end at some point, so this was fine.”

“Thank you Tikki,” Sabine said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate that you read this far! I'm enjoying every moment of this. I'm glad I'm not alone on making this. MLB+STWorld and I have been making great progress! I've looked at her style a bit and I have a general idea of what her chapters might look like, and they're nothing short of excellent!
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka play together a little, but then a thought makes her faint. So Luka is next to her to help her from the depressed state she's in. Will he be able to do it? Find out in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers who began to read this fanfic before this chapter was posted, this is basically the first chapter I posted, the first two ones being here thanks to my awesome partner [ PurpleFlower04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04) at my request. I am kinda new to writing so she saved my butt by kindly helping me correct my mistakes. I am the writer of the first chapter and I'm glad to be able to write to you guys. Thank you for your support and happy reading.

Back to Marinette, she felt like she needed to cry her heart out. She couldnt believe that Adrien could do such thing to her, he made a promise at the end of the day

_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the sun that lightens my whole world up, my everything. You shine even at night and I promise to never leave you, To be next to you no matter what, to never break your heart. Ever since I met you, I've only felt happiness, nothing else. When I’m not next to you, I feel like a plant that doesn’t get its dose of light. I love you”_

_As the blonde said these words, he kissed the heroine. It didn’t take much time before she kissed back, their lips melting in contact with their partners'. These moments felt like heaven to her._

This memory was left in her head forever and in the past she was happy when it came. It was her source of happiness. But now it was a burden over her shoulders. 

The girl dialed Luka’s number and decided to call him.

“Hey Luka, I really need someone to talk to, are you free to come?”

“Yes, Marinette, I am more than free to talk to you.”

It was hard for the baker’s daughter to keep her tears from falling, but she decided to wait until her real prince came. 

After a few minutes, she heard a knock on her trapdoor and opened it. He was standing right there, her prince.It might’ve been an awful experience for her, but the blue-eyed boy being by her side made her less traumatized by it. 

“I came as fast as I could.” He said with a short breath. It was clear that he ran when he came there. This made her admire him even more. 

She was actually going to lose her eyesight because of the light that was coming from the teenager. 

She instantly hugged him but took her arms in embarrassment a few seconds later.

“I’m really sorry Luka, I shouldn’t have hugged you without your permission” The girl said as her cheeks were as red as two poppy flowers.

“No Marinette, it’s ok. I know it’s really hard to cooperate with what he did to you. I'm sorry for you. If there’s any way I can help, tell me and I’ll do it. Breaking bones is also an option.” As he said that he winked at the girl who was still embarrassed. 

“I thought you were angry, but I’m happy you’re not. And violence is never an option. By the way, I thought you were always calm. What’s gotten to you lately?”

“I can’t see you hurt, it’s too painful for me. This is the reason my mood is so intense right now. I will never let anything happen to you ever again.”

“ I never knew you cared about me so much. Thank you, I guess. For not letting me down like A-someone I know did."

“Always shortie.”

Marinette got a small, fake frown on her face.

“Are you calling me short now you little.....”

“Catch me if you can”

As he said that she started running after him, eventually catching the boy. 

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes and was this your plan”

“Yep” the boy said popping the p.

“You are the best friend someone could have ever had”

“Oh, friend?” The boy’s smile disappeared and his face became like he was hit in his face. If he had to be honest, he wants to be something else to her. 

_I guess she only has eyes for him. The boy said to himself._ His feelings for the girl grew each day and she wasn’t even trying to notice it. All she saw in him was a good friend who was next to her no matter what.

“You want to talk a little about what happened? You seem like you’re about to tell me something” The girl looked down. She couldn’t bear how much the boy cared about her. Not even her ex-boyfriend was so careful at his words and actions. Her heart started to beat faster and faster and her arms started trembling. It wasn’t her fault that the blonde did such a terrible thing, but she couldn’t help but blame herself. As her thoughts were running in her head, everything went dark for the poor girl. The ravenette went unconscious. 

“inette, Marinette?” All the girl saw at that moment was three faces looking at her worriedly, like something bad happened. Then she looked down to discover she was on the floor.

“Marinette are you ok? You began to shake then fainted. I was so worried. I..... thought I lost you....” The blue-eyed boy told her as he began sobbing. 

She couldn’t bear seeing so many people being scared for death for her safety, so the next time she blinked, she kept her eyes shut.

“You....shouldn’t be so worried about me. After all, I'm just a burden for everybody in this world. I broke so many people’s hearts into pieces like it was nothing. I AM A MONSTER!!!!!” She yelled the last sentence as her eyes began to water more and more. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling, so she let them follow their course. Even like that, in tears, she didn’t open her eyes afraid to make contact with anyone there, even if those people were the closest to her. 

“Marinette, open your eyes”, Luka said as he took her hand in his. It felt like some electricity was going through the teens’ arms, but a type of electricity that created attraction, so their hands connected like the north pole and south pole.

“I-I-I.... can’t. It’s too painful to see you caring so much, for you to be here with me when I mostly need you.” She put the holding hands on her heart. “You guys mean too much for me and I-i-i can’t see you hurt because of me. Do you have any idea how hurtful it actually is?”

“Marinette, open your eyes, please....”

As she heard these words, she made her decision that changed her life forever. She opened her eyes and her prince said:

“You are the most amazing person I ever met. Ever since we crossed paths, there was no moment when I wasn’t thinking about you. Your midnight hair, your bluebell eyes that glow like two stars, your beautiful pink lips, and most importantly, your pure soul, they always crossed my mind with no hesitation. You’re my inspiration, not a burden. You’re the only reason I haven’t left music. Don’t feel like a bad person because of nothing.“

This confession was everything she needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading and to my awesome writing partner for cooperating with me. 
> 
> Also if you liked this fic, don't forget to join our [ Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can find many more. Also there's a special place for everyone and each person is welcomed with open arms there (talking through experience). Everyone is just so nice and helpful.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues finding comfort in Luka, and she wants to be with him so badly. Unfortunately, he doesn't know her hurt is the result of a breakup, so he comforts her the best he can. She also turns to Alya, who won't just go after Adrien, but focuses on getting her mind off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a good time to post because of all the schoolwork I had. I apologize for being inconsistent, but I was so flooded with schoolwork. Thank you to MLB+STW for finding a major plot hole in this chapter, I really appreciate it!

“Luka, I’m actually comforted to hear that you love me,” Marinette said.

“I’m glad to know you are feeling better, even if that fool broke your heart,” Luka said angrily, making fists and a frown on his face.

“Calm down, Luka. I’m feeling a little better now, no need to be angry.”

“You know I don’t like it when anyone hurts my family or friends, even if they're over it.”

“That’s ok. To calm you down, I’ll leave until you’ve gotten completely over him.”

“That might take a while. I can’t just forgive someone who broke the heart of someone I love so easily.”

“Luka, it’ll all be fine. I might not be feeling the best, and I appreciate your comfort, but I don’t want you taking him down.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt like this again.”

“I can handle this. I can get over this. He won’t affect me forever.I can handle pain,” Marinette said.

“I want to prevent that, not allow it to happen. If it happens anyway, I’ll still be here for you,” Luka said.

“Awww Luka, you don’t have to. I can handle this,” Marinette said.

“I guess I can let you handle this, but I hope no one does this to you again. They don’t know your worth,” Luka says.

“Luka, you are so amazing, but I’m not that worth it,” Marinette says.

“Yes you are. You are worth more than the most precious jewels, purer than an angel, and sweeter than honey,” Luka said.

“Awww… Luka, you say the sweetest things, and you know when to say it,” Marinette said.

“You deserve all the sweetness I’m giving you, and so much more that I wish I could say. Instead, I’ll play it for you,” Luka said.

He played something with a minor feel, then progressed with less minor chords, until the chords became major. 

“I usually like your songs because they calm me, but I usually can’t interpret them right, but this one sounded like they started with betrayal then was comforted by a really good friend,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, I was going for that...really good friend,” Luka repeated.

“Why do you keep repeating me when I say friend? Is there something you want to tell me?” Marinette said, feeling suspicious.

“It’s nothing, ravanette. I can handle this,” Luka said, shutting her away from a possible confession of love. It’s not like the one who hurt her was Adrien and she’s free now. Even if she was, rebound relationships aren’t good anyway. Now wasn’t even the right time to tell her how much she means to him. 

Marinette felt suspicious. Why would he act this weird? Before this, it would be confessions of love, but was he making this less obvious? It’s probably because he didn’t know who broke her heart. She wondered whether she could be the one asking him, since he didn’t know they broke up yet. She wanted Luka a little bit more now, but her feelings still lie with Adrien.

“I can tell you about it later, but for now, maybe not,” Luka said.

“That’s ok. You’ve been there for me so many times, so if you need me, you can always talk to me,” Marinette said. 

“Sometimes, I wish I could make sure the other person can know what I’m saying. When I don’t have words, I have music, and sometimes, the other person doesn’t seem to get it. You’re different. It’s like you can figure out what I’m saying without me even telling you in words,” Luka explained.

“When it’s someone you love, you always try to figure out what they’re saying, no matter how they express their feelings or how they choose to tell you,” Marinette said, this time being the one with advice, which was unusual.

“I really feel like I can be myself around you. Not only that, but the world seems to fade away when I’m with you. Not a care in the world. Just chilling with you is like a breath of fresh air from all my problems too,” Luka said.

“Awww… you’re being sweeter than usual,” Marinette said.

“That’s only because I know I can trust you more. No one usually sees this side of me,” Luka said.

“You are making me feel so much better. I can never be sad around you for long,” Marinette said.

“I’m glad I cheered you up, even if it wasn’t that much,” Luka said.

“It was more than enough,” Marinette said, “but I have to go. It’s great to have a friend like you.”

“Bye Marinette.”

  
  


Surprisingly, Tikki came back to Marinette.

“Tikki, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with my mom?” MMarinette said.

“Yes, but I saw you, and it made me want to see what’s up,” Tikki said.

“Actually, Tikki, I want to be with Luka, but I’m still not over Adrien. I don’t think I’ll ever be with him, no matter how much I want to be,” Marinette said, about to cry.

“Marinette, are you sure you shouldn’t be with him someday? Based on what he says to you when I’m there to hear it, he loves you,” Tikki said.

“Well, he seemed uncertain lately. It was like he wanted to, but he wasn’t ready. That, or he realized I just broke up with Adrien and knows I need a little space.” 

“I meant when you’re ready to be with anyone without thinking of Adrien again,” Tikki said.

“Well, it’s fine. I can’t just rebound that fast anyway. I’ll probably need a month before anything happens with me and Luka,” Marinette said.

“You’ll find a way to tell Luka how you really feel. You’ll be together again eventually,” Tikki said.

“With all the free time I have from not being Ladybug, what do I do? ” Marinette said.

“Maybe pick up a hobby you haven’t done in a while, one that you have always wanted to do but never did, or something you wouldn’t expect to pick up! Bake, play video games, hang out with Alya. I could list so much more if you’d like.”

“No, that’s enough. I’ve figured out what I’ll do,” Marinette said.

“It’s great you found something to do. I’ve got to go back to your mom before I have to go back because of an akuma,” Tikki said.

“Thank you, Tikki, and goodbye,” Marinette said.

“No problem. Bye!” Tikki answered. Tikki left and went right to Sabine.

Marinette planned a possible reveal for when she’s Ladybug again, with a backup plan for spending time together as civilians, just in case it still wasn’t the right time. She hoped that someday, she wouldn’t have to hide this from Luka, or anyone for that matter. If only they knew. 

The next day, Marinette woke up with a delightful welcome filling her senses as usual. The scent of baked goods filled the bakery and her room. The scent usually never failed to make her happy, but a little bitterness remained in her mind about Adrien. She may have told Luka to stop being mad at Adrien, but she herself didn’t heed her own advice. How was she supposed to, when she’s the one experiencing the heartbreak? Her heart still felt like it was shattered in pieces and stayed there for the world to see. It would be better to not have a heart at all than to have one shattered. How was she supposed to get over her breakup?

Suddenly, the phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Hi Marinette.”

“Hi Alya! How are you?” Marinette asked.

“Pretty good. How about you, girl?” Alya responds.

“Not so well. I...I-I broke up with Adrien. I’m still heartbroken over it, and I don’t know what to do about it,” Marinette said, on the verge of tears.

“Oh...well then, want to hang out then? To forget about Adrien?” Alya offered.

“Sure. How about after this call? I need as much distraction as possible, as soon as possible,” Marinette said.

“Sure thing! I’ll be there as soon as possible. Bye girl!” Alya said, getting really excited.

“Bye Alya. You’re the best!” Marinette responded. 

They hung up, but Marinette feels much better. She could be with Alya in just a few minutes! There was no way she was going to be all sad! She’s her best friend, she’s got to have some fun! She was going to ignore her thoughts about Adrien. 

Soon enough, Alya knocked on the trapdoor. “Come in, Alya!”

“Alya pops her head in. “Hi Marinette! Ready to have some fun?” 

“Sure! What should we start with?” Marinette said.

“How about we paint our nails?” Alya suggested.

That’s great! I’ll get every color I have!” Marinette said. 

Marinette takes out her nail polish and Marinette paints Alya’s nails. Alya chose green and blue, like Nino and Carapace. When Marinette was done, and Alya’s nails were dry, she did Marinette’s nails. Marinette chose pink and black to match her clothes. After that, they played video games. Marinette easily beats Alya at all of them. 

“No fair, they’re all at your place! Maybe I should’ve brought some of mine over so I could get a fair chance,” Alya jokingly complained.

“Hmmm…, are you sure I wouldn’t have beat you in those too?” Marinette said, also jokingly. 

“Oh, when I’m not reporting for the Ladyblog, I’m at home playing video games 30 minutes a day. I’m really good at the ones I have at home by now. Soon, I’ll even have to buy more!” Alya said.

“Wait really? I’ve been practicing when I’m not busy, which is rarely,” Marinette said.

“That’s interesting. Anyway, I have no idea what to do next,” Alya said.

“Oh, how about watching movies? I have a lot of them right here!” Marinette suggested.

“Sure!” Alya said excitedly. She eagerly looked through Marinette’s movie collection and found one. 

“I’ll prepare some popcorn, you can put the movie in. I love the one you chose!” Marinette said excitedly.

“Thank you! I’m going to get us a blanket too. You should be comfy.”

“Alya, there’s no need to do that. I’ll do that when I’m done,” 

“Fine, you can do it,” Alya said.

The preparation was done and they started the movie. They sat right next to each other and laughed throughout the movie. Marinette forgot completely about Adrien. Alya sure knew how to make things fun, even if it wasn’t her place. 

_I can finally be happy. There’s nothing to be worried about._

There’s only one problem. When Alya leaves, Marinette thinks about Adrien again and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is still experiencing heartbreak nad her mom shows a lot of concern.  
> But there is an Akuma attack and Sabug is needed there. Meanwhile Chat Noir is still giving her the cold shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter I wrote.  
> Thank you so much [WonderfilledAnnabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfilledAnnabeth) for beta reading this chapter. Go check her page out, she's amazing.

“Marinette, is everything alright up there?” The ravenette heard her mom asking her full of concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just writing in my diary.” She cried out on accident. 

“Do you want me to come in right now or do you need some time alone?” The woman couldn’t stand her daughter’s sadness. The worst part is that she had believed in the blonde. 

_“Please_ _take care of Marinette, ok?” Sabine said with her wide smile and sweet motherly voice._

_ “I promise she’ll never get hurt by anyone in this world. Nobody is going to dare do that. And if it happens, they’ll have to confront me later’ _

_ The baker laughed with pleasure at his response. Adrien looked directly into her eyes. His were emerald green and full of curiosity. for some reason at that moment, she felt like she could trust the boy regardless of anything.  _

“I just hope my daughter is ok Tikki. I feel like such a failure now. I failed as a mother in so many ways by trusting him.” The ravenette's mother started tearing up by with every word that came out of her mouth.

“You didn’t fail as a mother. It’s all right to make mistakes sometimes. And I agree, what he did was awful. But how do you know he cheated on your daughter?” The kwami of creation asked curiously her current owner.

“I heard her and Alya talking about that. I can’t believe she didn’t tell ME first. I’m her mother, after all, she needs to always trust me”

“Maybe it’s because she knows that you will start hating Adrien forever and she wanted to move on a little bit first.” Tikki talked in a manner not to make Sabine suspicious. Marinette was the previous holder of the miraculous and she had to act oblivious about it.

The phone made a sound announcing a new attack.

Huh? What’s this? A notification from the news channel?” Sabine opened it and saw a massive villain that was trying to take down Chat Noir. It was pretty clear that the blonde was struggling to keep him far from people. 

“Time for me to transform! Tikki! Spots on!” As the words came from her mouth, the earrings sucked the kwami inside and she became Sabug again. 

The superheroine was jumping on the rooftops as fast as she could. Even though the miraculous gave her more stamina, she was still pretty old, so that when she arrived, her energy was all gone. 

“Chat Noir! Be careful!” Sabug screamed her heart out and took her yoyo that saved the hero before the moment of impact.

“I don’t need your help, old lady, I’m better on my own” 

_ He sure is a little insistent, _ the heroine thought. _ Is it his pride or the fact that he misses Ladybug? But that won’t stop me from helping him anyways. _

“I am the only one who can purify the Akuma. Also, I am the only one that can make things go back to normal and repair all the damage done.”

“Yeah, whatever,” The blonde said fully annoyed of Sabug.”Let’s get this over with quickly.”

“Lucky charm! A bobby pin? What in the world am I supposed to do with this?” She asked her partner in confusion.

“I don’t know, you’re the holder of the ladybug miraculous, not me”

“Tell me about the Akuma in two sentences so that we don’t waste much time.”

Chat Noir thought for a moment and then said:

“It’s just a giant person. He doesn’t seem to have any other powers.”

“All right, I need to think of a plan. Got it.”

“Yes, you’ll detransform soon. Did you forget about that?” the handsome boy in a leather catsuit said while looking straight in her eyes. They were full of anger and desperation as well. Sabine knew why he was acting like that, after all, she was a teenager as well a long time ago. She knew that the boy wanted to see the Ladybug he was truly partnered with. 

“I won’t detransform soon. I’m an adult, and adults have unlimited time. We can also use our powers as much as we need. Also, see this bobby pin? I’ll insert it in his nose so that he’s able to lose his equilibrium, which will help us find the akumatized object and destroy it.”

“Ok, a good plan, but how are you going to insert that bobby pin in his….” The boy didn’t even manage to finish the sentence, because his new partner threw her yoyo with the bobby pin inside the monster’s nose. He never expected that from her, it was something completely new. 

While the Akuma was falling, the blonde managed to find the object inside the villain's pockets. His partner caught the cursed moth in her yoyo, transforming it into a white, small butterfly that was flying through the air like an angel.

“Miraculous Sabug!” Yelled the woman as she threw the dirty bobby pin into the air, which made small ladybugs fly around everywhere, repairing the damage caused by the Akuma. Everything went back to normal, and the victim became human again. 

“Pound it?” Sabug put her fist in the air, hoping that the teenager would understand her and stop giving her the cold shoulder.

“Who the heck do you think you are, old lady? You aren’t Ladybug and you never will be her. 

I’m done here. Have a nice day” the blonde said trying to contain his anger and frustration from spilling out. The truth was, he lost the trust of a few other people and he wanted to repair them, but couldn’t bring himself to see those eyes again. He still dreams of them every single night, making the boy unable to concentrate on anything. 

_ If I could go back in time, I would’ve told my old self to stop, to not betray her. But I can’t do that and I won’t. I’ll let her move on and live her life. Maybe she’ll forgive me and we’ll be friends again. _

As he thought of that, the blonde saw his ex-girlfriend sitting on a bench chatting with a black-haired boy with blue strands.

  
_ Take care of her, ok?  _ He said in his head before hopping from rooftop to rooftop to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> You can join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). We provide beta reading, promotions of your work, a supportive fandom, and much more. You can be a writer, artist, or even a reader, you are always welcome there no matter these characteristics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Kagami both find out that Adrien cheated on Marinette. Kagami is mad at Adrien for cheating on Marinette with her, while Luka comforts Marinette as the memory is relived in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologize for the major delay. Anyway, I got this chapter betaed by Maria <3, who's done an amazing job majorly fixing the chapter!
> 
> Update: I mistakenly thought she was done, but she took a well deserved break while I posted. However, this chapter will be updated soon.
> 
> Another update: this chapter is now completely betaed!

Luka put his arm around Marinette to comfort her. “So, would you like some ice cream? I’ll pay for both of us.”

“Sure...I guess, thanks Luka. I was hoping you would play for me as well. Music helps me calm down, and I don’t want to stay sad forever. So many depend on me, and I have to come back to reality at some point,” Marinette said, feeling ashamed for taking some time off from being Ladybug and not doing a lot. Too bad she couldn’t tell Luka exactly what responsibilities she took a break from. She knew she could tell him everything else, but not that she’s Ladybug, even regardless of whether or not he was Viperion. Either way, such information could potentially put him in danger she didn’t want to put him in, especially since he’d done a lot for her. 

Adrien went on a walk with Kagami after detransforming. They went on to see the most wonderful and iconic views around Paris. However, the more he walked around with Kagami, the more he realized how much he’d love to have Marinette back. He missed all the sweet moments, the wonderful talks, the intensely deep connection, and just about everything else they used to do together. There was practically none of that when around Kagami, and he wanted to go back to her before it was too late. 

_“I remember seeing Marinette sit with Luka as Chat. Maybe if I go to her as Adrien, she’ll take me back. I don’t know if she’ll take me back, but it’s worth a try. Wait, what did I tell Kagami when I started dating her? Oh yeah, that I broke up with Marinette. She’ll think I want to be with Marinette again if I ask to take Marinette back, she’ll be heartbroken. I’ll have to anyway.”_

When they happen to walk into Luka and Marinette,. “Marinette, I need to tell you something,” Adrien blurted out.

“I don’t really want to listen to you, but what do you have to say?” Marinette said.

“I want you back, Marinette. The more time I spend knowing you are no longer mine, the more I realize I can’t do that without feeling empty,” Adrien says.

"Wait, you broke up with Mari? Is that why she's so upset? Marinette, can you please tell me what's going on?"Luka exclaimed.

“Luka, I was planning on telling you this eventually, but he cheated on me with Kagami. I saw them kissing while I hid. I was there to relax, but I hid because he tends to be secretive and I wanted to know what he was hiding. I didn’t want to tell you earlier because I knew you’d go hunt them down. The last time someone hurt me, you were akumatized. I don’t want you that mad again,” Marinette explained.

“Still, I don’t want to see you hurt Marinette, I might still hunt Adrien anyway, akumatized or not, your feelings matter to me,” Luka said.

“Adrien, you cheated on her with me?I thought you said you had already broken up with her. It doesn’t matter whether you loved me or not, cheating is dishonorable and really offends me! I am not your rebound Adrien! I really thought you were over Marinette, so I gave you a chance to start over with me,” Kagami said, anger rising from her chest.

“Kagami, wait! Let me explai-”

“No Adrien. If you cheat, you don’t deserve either of us. If you can cheat on Marinette, what are the chances that you won’t do the same to me? Until you learn to commit your heart to one , I’m taking a break from you,” Kagami yelled, storming off.

“You know what? Kagami’s right! I used to have a huge crush on you! I thought of you as the sweetest, most amazing, most kind boy in existence! I was wrong about you. You and Kagami liked each other as more than friends. I saw that. I thought you got over Kagami, and decided to take a chance with me, clearly I shouldn’t have encouraged you. . I felt like I was losing a connection, but I didn’t know it was because you were with Kagami and establishing another with her. Had I known this earlier, I would have broken up with you first!” Marinette said, clenching her fists and stomping off. Luka ran to catch up to Marinette.

Marinette sat down on a nearby bench, Luka right beside her. Wondered why Adrien would do such a thing to Marinette. She never hurt anyone, so she shouldn’t have been hurt like this. She clearly didn’t deserve it.

Luka put his hand around her shoulder, and she threw a broken smile at him, eyes shining with locked tears. He gave a comforting one back, eyes gleaming at her.

  
  


Adrien was alone like he feared. Alone and loved by no one. He loved two girls and he chose both of them without the other knowing. Even telling them both he loved them both as more than friends openly so the other knows before dating either would’ve put them in a better spot. He could’ve been more honest, taken more time to choose the girl he truly loved, and let the other stay as a good friend. He could actually have a life with someone he loved entirely, and maybe even have kids with. He’d imagined a wonderful future with a wonderful family. Those dreams were now shattered. No one would be with him. He cheated. He wasn’t going to be loved again or have a wonderful family, would he? 

He’d been so ashamed. He disappointed them both. He should’ve known she wouldn’t take him back. Not if his actions caused this much pain. If he could just go back and fix his mistakes, he’d jump at the chance. The two best girls he’d ever hung out with (other than Ladybug, the original Ladybug) were both heartbroken. All because of him. Speaking of Ladybug, why had she disappeared and been replaced by someone else? Had she been hurt in some way? Sabug wasn’t bad, but he’d rather have the original Ladybug back. He was only working with Sabug to keep Paris safe. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Marinette kept crying, the wound still fresh. Luka played a gentle melody, one that would let her know there were still people that still loved her, even if they weren’t romantically involved. He knew he couldn’t just date Marinette, right then and there, so he just stayed with her , looking at her with a comforting smile. She smiled back, although with tears still shone in her eyes. He put his arm around her, hoping that she would get over that Adrien brat. Had he known Adrien would hurt her so much, he would’ve at least warned Marinette or done something to lessen the pain for when it did happen. Luka thought it was partially his fault for not preventing the pain , while also wondering if Adrien showed signs he had missed. Did he indirectly show that he was secretly with Kagami? His actions had hurt all three of them so much. Kagami was hurt because Adrien wasn’t honest with her, stringing her along while she truly loved Adrien when his girlfriend was still with him. Marinette was hurt because she thought he’d stay faithful, however he broke her heart by being with another woman. Himself, because he didn’t want Marinette hurt, and she was disappointed with him. 

The question that plagued his mind was why? It could have caused akumatizations, including Marinette’s . It would’ve done so much harm, what was the benefit? If he was open and honest, it may have hurt, but it would not have been as terrible. There was absolutely no benefit to this. It may have been a temporary solution if he really liked them both, but would never work in the long term. What would he have done had he not gotten caught anyway? Keep dating one, and break up with the other eventually? They were all going to be hurt. It wasn’t like he could keep going like that for very long. One of the girlfriends will see the other hurt, and they discuss what happens and they find they had the same boyfriend and that he cheated on one of them with the other. He wondered if he could just turn back time and show them all the outcome. 

  
  


Marinette felt confused. He wanted her back? After what he’d done to her? After being hurt that much, she was solid on her refusal. There was no way that he was going to get her back. She just felt too hurt. Maybe enough to be akumatized. She refused to get akumatized because the city depended on her. She believed her mother could be the heroine for now, at least until she could recover. 

At least Luka was always around when she needed him. He built her up like a friend - no - like a boyfriend should’ve when Adrien didn’t. She felt closer to Luka than she ever did to Adrien. How was she ever going to deal with this? She was glad her mom could stay transformed longer than her because she was an adult. Oh how she longed to be able to stay transformed longer so she didn’t need to hurry back and detransform. So that none of them had to, really. Chat Noir seemed to love her, so she hoped Chat wasn’t too upset at the new Ladybug. She needed to use a miraculous to find out how they were getting along. If he knew it was her mom, he might be a fan. Chat knew who Multimouse was, so she’d have to use a different one for the next akuma. It had to be one she already used before, or else she’d be overwhelmed by the excitement of a new miraculous. Maybe the fox or dragon miraculous. For now, she’ll have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tries to cheer Marinette up after her conversation with Adrien, but their walk is interrupted by an akumatized Adrien .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, time passes so fast. I haven't even realized it's been almost 2 months since the last chapter. I apologize for being gone for so long, school's been..........putting a lot of pressure on us (I'm not here to complain though)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy what I wrote here and props to my collab partner for beta reading this chapter.

Marinette was walking with Luka in the park so that she could calm a bit more. All of her frustration has been bottled up into a volcano that could’ve exploded at any moment. The poor girl had no idea how she hadn’t got akumatized yet. Was there any divine force protecting her or was Hawkmoth not informed about her sadness. 

“Marinette, are you okay? You spaced out” Luka asked in a concerned voice. 

“Yes, I was just thinking about Adrien’s audacity for cheating on me, then asking for my heart back after he broke it in pieces.” The bakers’ daughter got so angry she would've punched anything, but unsurprisingly, she held back like a pro. Putting her emotions under control came naturally to the ex-heroine of Paris.

They both stood there in silence until the boy broke it. 

“If you want to talk, I’m always here to listen, or I can go if you want. Just tell me what you need and it’s done. I care about you so much and I really don’t want to lose you”

The teenagers kept staring into each other’s beautiful eyes and leaned in closer to one another, however, before their lips managed to make contact with each other, the sound of an angry Adrien entered their ears. 

“Marinette, if you don’t come back to me, I swear you will never see your dear Luka ever again!” the blonde yelled as loud as possible.

“A-Adrien, is that you?” 

“Of course it’s me! Who else could sound like this?” An evil laugh escaped his lips. Marinette knew she and Luka were in great danger, especially since Chat Noir wasn’t showing up. 

‘Where is he?’

Suddenly, a yoyo curled up around a bar. It was the new Ladybug superhero Sabug.

“Leave them alone!” she screamed from the top of her lungs. 

“Or else what old woman? Will you hit me with your yoyo? You can’t even throw it well” A grin appeared on the boy’s face as he threw some kind of ropes at the woman. 

She dodged them easily, which only pissed him off more.

“You’ll pay for trying to replace Ladybug!”

“And now you sound like Chat Noir. For real though, I know you guys miss the old Ladybug, but can you please just try to accept me?” She threw her yoyo as hard as she could at the Akumatized victim who quickly dodged it. 

“NEVER” yelled the Akumatized boy in anger. “You’ll never be her and you’ll never be able to replace her!”

“I’m not trying to replace her! She is Ladybug and I am someone else. I’m Sabug and I may not be as young as she is, but I’m trying my best to save Paris! Isn’t that what truly matters?’

The fight continued. Most of the time it was just the model attacking Sabug and her dodging easily and vice versa. At some point, she just got exhausted from playing around and yelled for her lucky charm. A red plate covered in black spots came out of the yoyo.

“How do you think you are going to defeat me? By preparing food?” The blonde laughed at the woman who was simply trying to save the city. 

Thinking of a plan, Sabug hadn’t seen her daughter’s hand calling for her. 

“What do you need dear daugh-uh, I mean dear citizen?”

“I have a plan, just follow me.”

The woman did just what her daughter had told her to, and she listened to the teenager’s plan. Finally, she ended up taking the object where the Akuma was hidden: the bracelet Marinette had given Adrien. 

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! Miraculous Sabug!” She yelled as she threw the plate in the air. Millions of Ladybugs were flying in the air, repairing all the damage that had been done. 

Adrien just came to his normal form. He was hoping that after he’d get akumatized, Marinette would’ve forgiven him. But the truth was, she still didn’t want to see him. And could anyone really blame her? He tore her apart. And there was a boy that was there for her. But that boy wasn’t him. 

“Let’s go, Luka. I’m not feeling like I want to argue right now” she said, piercing the blonde in front of her with her beautiful bluebell eyes.

“Of course Marinette, anything for you, as cheesy as it sounds.” Luka let out a giggle, which made his friend break into laughter. “Let’s go get some ice-cream maybe. I feel like it might cheer you up some more”. 

“Good idea”

The bakers’ daughter turned her eyes to the boy that truly loved her for the first time in a while, staring straight into his blue eyes.

The two teens started walking together away from the blonde whose anger and sadness were boiling inside him. All he could do at the moment was just go home and think about his mistakes.

Meanwhile, his ex-girlfriend was slowly getting over him: it became clear to everyone. 

She was enjoying her time with Luka while eating her favorite flavor of ice-cream. She was having so much fun and forgot about Adrien. Marinette wouldn’t have minded living the rest of her life like that. 

“So what do you want to do next?” Luka asked the black-haired girl who looked like she was having the best time of her life. The boy was really happy to see her like that. 

“I don’t really care as long as I spend my time with people I care about and vice-versa” She smiled wholesomely, making the guitarist blush a little bit.

“I’m glad that you’re happy Marinette. You really deserve the world.”

The designer couldn’t help herself but stare at the boy who was giving her a speech about how amazing she was. She completely lost it and pressed her lips on his own. Luka was surprised, but went along with it. He placed his hands on the girl’s waist as the kiss became deeper. Eventually, Marinette broke it. 

“Oh my God Luka, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do this. I lost my mind.” Luka was about to say something, but she simply ran away from him in embarrassment. The musician was left there speechless and alone. A tear escaped his eye as it followed the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading and to my awesome writing partner for cooperating with me. 
> 
> Also if you liked this fic, don't forget to join our [ Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can find many more. Also there's a special place for everyone and each person is welcomed with open arms ther. Everyone is just so nice and helpful. There's a place for cosplayers, readers, writers, artists and media creators. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes her miraculous back, and connects with Luka on a deeper level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I'm very thankful for those of you who've been waiting for the next chapter! Here it is!

Marinette knew she had to dress as Ladybug with a fake costume so as to not give away her identity when asking for her miraculous back. She felt better enough to avoid being akumatized to save those who would be. She found one in her closet and wore it. Ladybug then went downstairs and saw her mom. 

“Mo- Mrs. Cheng, thank you for saving Paris. I would like to have my miraculous back, as I’m ready to continue taking on the responsibility. I appreciate your help,” Ladybug said, expressing gratitude. 

“Tikki, thank you for helping me use your powers, Tikki. It was a pleasure to see you again,” Sabine answered, taking the earrings off. 

“Of course! I enjoyed being with you again!” Tikki said cheerfully.

“Thank you for the earrings, Paris is thankful that you saved them,” Ladybug said, still in her fake costume.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Marinette needed to get back in without suspicion. “Tikki, spots on!” Once truly transformed, she yoyoed up to her balcony. 

“Spots off,” Ladybug said, finally getting to her civilian self. She quickly changed back to her civilian clothes. 

“Tikki, I need to get over Adrien, and fast!” Marinette said, hoping she could get advice for getting over people quickly.

“Luka seems to be helping. Spend more time with him,” Tikki suggested.

“I can’t. I already spent lots of time with him. I’m thinking of taking him somewhere and then asking him out though!” Marinette thought out loud.

“Good idea! See, you’re creative!” Tikki encouraged her.

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said.

“No problem! How about you just get some rest. You need to recover, and I don’t want you exhausted.” 

“Yeah, I guess I could use some rest.” 

* * *

“Why did I do that, Plagg?” Adrien asked the mini being.

“Well, you did say you didn’t feel a deep enough connection with Marinette and felt a deeper one with Kagami. I’m not pleased with what you did, but that was completely on you,” Plagg said.

“I don’t know what I should’ve done. Breaking up with her would’ve made her devastated, and I guess I just thought hiding it would be better. I was so foolish to do that and even worse to ask for her back. Of course she wouldn’t want me back,” Adrien said, frustrated with his actions.

“Adrien, telling the truth is best, even if being Chat Noir and hiding it says otherwise. That’s for your safety and the safety of others, but in every other situation? Tell the truth that you aren’t feeling it, and you both could’ve worked it through or broke up, but you had to take matters into your own hands and mess it up,” Plagg explained, being unusually wise.

“Wow, Plagg, you must be mad or sick. You aren’t usually this wise,” Adrien commented.

“I can’t get sick, I’m a kwami,” Plagg mentioned.

“Wow, I guess I’ll just have to apologize and let her be happy with whoever she wants. I can’t just live with this overwhelming guilt forever,” Adrien concluded.

“Also, you should probably not reveal yourself to Ladybug. She knows what happened,” Plagg advised.

“Thanks, Plagg.”

* * *

Marinette woke up, this time, feeling refreshed. She never felt better, and Tikki was by her side, smiling at her holder. Tikki was glad to be with Sabine for a bit, and understand things from a mother’s perspective, even if it wasn’t for long, but it was also good to be back. She could help Marinette in ways she hadn’t thought of before, especially since she knew a few things about Marinette that she didn’t know before. These would certainly be useful in helping her become a better Ladybug, and a better person. For now, however, all she needed was love. Marinette was uncertain about who loved her and who didn’t, and Tikki knew she needed to love Marinette now more than ever and show it. She’ll make her lucky charms more straightforward so she doesn’t have to make more elaborate plans, which could show her love. She could also give her extra energy when transforming, rather than draining it, even if she would drain her own creation energy in return.

Marinette being safe and happy was all that mattered to Tikki. If she could do nothing else but help Marinette, she’d be content. She needed all the help and support one could get. With this amount of pressure, hero or not, Marinette was lucky to have been alive through all of it without going insane. Well, mostly, since no one should cheat or be cheated on by anyone with anyone. She didn’t blame Kagami because she had no idea, and separated herself as soon as she knew, so she never meant to hurt Marinette. Luka was also helpful in cheering her up like no other. If only she could do it as effectively as he did. Maybe she would need to calm herself and just talk with Marinette more. She could probably sense distress as most heroes do because they tend to see people in those times, even in Tikki herself. 

Marinette felt better than she ever had. She could design to her heart’s content for now, since there were no akumas. She could focus on recovery and find happiness. Marinette could almost feel the connection with Luka, to the point the only conclusion was to get together with Luka. Not to get over Adrien, although that was a good benefit of being with him, but to have a genuine connection with him. He wouldn’t be treated as a rebound right now, but as a valued partner like he deserved. She may have had to wait a little longer, just in case she had residual feelings for Adrien, which probably wasn’t going to happen. Not in the least, especially since he’d hurt her this badly. She could peacefully live her life being with Luka and no problems. She wouldn’t look back. All she had to do was ask him out, and surely, he’d accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter of the collab is more like a prologue than a big chapter. The second one will be longer. Also, with the permission of my collab partner, I might link the server we're in here in the end notes! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
